The music media world and visual media world have a communication gap. The information provided for audio and music in visual editing software, audio player software, and music track libraries states a specific length of time for the music but it is typically inaccurate; the accurate measurement has been rounded off. This is important because the “rounding off” error introduces a gap in timing between the music and its correlated visual media such that an average human can hear a “hiccup”. There can also be a hiccup where two different pieces of audio abut each other. To many listeners or users, it is annoying at the least. This can also occur when adding a second audio track to a pre-existing audio track.
This gap has created headaches for an editor user, i.e., a person attempting to apply new music/audio to fit pre-existing film, video or other visual media, such as such as film/visual editors or other video, radio, film, animation, motion graphic and virtual reality editors, who must match an audio track purchased from a music library with a second media track such as an audio or visual track. It's very difficult to do.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved methods of providing highly synchronized audio and visual tracks in digital media, and/or for providing customizable audio tracks for such digital media. The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.